Family and Other Surprises
by kakie
Summary: Ally finally has the life she always wanted. But what happens when life throws you a few surprises? This is a sequel to "Spring Break".
1. Default Chapter

I don't own these unique characters. I just play with them a little.  
  
Sequel to "Spring Break"  
  
Family and other surprises by Kakie (Mancini05@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ally entered her office and tossed her briefcase on the chair.  
  
"How did it go in court?" asked John as he walked into the office.  
  
"Terrible. I don't think we're going to win. Katherine Smith completely lost it on the stand. She called her husband's girlfriend horrible names in front of the judge. I hate divorce cases. Remind me never to get divorced."  
  
John grinned. "That's between you and your husband."  
  
Ally frowned. "Could you imagine? Two lawyers who hate to lose going through a divorce? We would kill each other. Luckily, I don't see that happening."  
  
"Then things are going great still?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
John nodded. "Great. The reason I stopped by was to invite you two to a birthday party I'm having for Carole. Nothing fancy just a small get together."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He gave her the date. "It's nothing fancy."  
  
"You already said that. John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." He moved the briefcase on the floor and sat down. "Okay, something is going on. I'm thinking about asking Carole to marry me."  
  
Ally gasped. "John, that is so great."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so. Wait, you said thinking about it. Are you not sure you want to marry Carole?"  
  
"It's a very big step. What if Carole isn't the one for me?"  
  
"I guess you follow your heart and jump in. I did. And I don't regret a minute of it. Let me ask you something. Picture in your head your life without Carole. How do you feel?"  
  
John closed his eyes. "I can't."  
  
Ally smiled. "Then I guess you have your answer. Let me check with Larry on your party and I'll let you know."  
  
John rose. "Thanks for everything."  
  
As soon as word got out that Larry Paul had moved back to Boston, the offers started pouring in, even ones from Rhode Island and Washington DC. Six weeks after the wedding, Larry started at Sterling and Parsons. He selected them above all the others because besides a great job offer, they allowed him to have a flexible schedule. Larry and Jamie had worked out a schedule that seemed to please everyone. Out of the four weeks each month, the first weekend Larry would fly to Detroit. Occasionally, Ally and Maddie joined him. The third weekend Sam would fly to Boston. Larry got to see his son every other weekend and they spoke through out the week on the phone. It was a great set up.  
  
In fact, Detroit was where he was at that moment. He usually left Friday mornings and returned Sunday night if he didn't have court, which he did that Friday. Otherwise he left Saturday morning and returned Monday afternoon.  
  
She picked up a framed photo taken of them on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Four weeks after the wedding and the week before he started at Sterling and Parsons, they took their much-anticipated honeymoon. Ally closed her eyes and thought about that trip. It was their first time to Hawaii and it proved to be magical. Her mother stayed with Maddie in Boston while Larry and Ally played in Hawaii. It was the perfect honeymoon.  
  
Ally replaced the photograph and opened up her date book. She saw that the night of John's party was free. They made a point not to plan anything that would coincide with Sam's visits. Larry's family had become everything to him. She noted the party and closed the book. Something struck her as odd and she opened the book again. She began to count the days; once, twice and then a third time. It was right there in black and white; she was ten days late.  
  
Ally's heart began to beat a little faster. She walked to the door and locked it. She clutched the book to her chest and walked to the couch. Ten days didn't mean anything. She had been late before but not ten days. She and Larry had discussed having children. They agreed to it but they wanted to wait a couple of years. They had celebrated their first anniversary two weeks prior. He wanted to get settled in with his new job and she had her partnership, not to mention forging a family with the kids. The timing wasn't right. Although they agreed to wait, they didn't do anything to prevent it. She was no longer on birth control and he didn't use anything either.  
  
Ally placed her hand on her stomach. Could she really be pregnant? She counted the days one more time to be sure. She needed to be surer. A pregnancy test was in order. She couldn't ask Elaine to go get her one, the news would be all over the office before she even peed on the stick. No, this was something she needed to do in private.  
  
Since court was finished and she had no other appointments she chose to leave for the day. She picked up the test and headed home. Since Maddie had an after school thing and unless Larry chose that moment to come home, she would have the house all to her self for a while.  
  
She took the test and waited. Five minutes. Five minutes are a very long time when it comes to your future. She opened the sock drawer in the bedroom and began to refold them. Four minutes. She undid the bed and remade it. Three minutes. She sorted Larry's ties by color. Two minutes. She counted all her shoes. One minute.  
  
She walked into the bathroom as the buzzer went off. She peered into the stick. Blue, you're pregnant. She stared; closed her eyes and stared again. Blue. Definitely blue. No question about it. Blue blue blue. Pregnant.  
  
Ally sat on the closed toilet. She was pregnant. A life was growing inside her. She placed her hands on her stomach. A baby. She shook her head. These tests can be wrong. Must be sure. She called the doctor's office and made an appointment for the next morning. "There is no point in telling Larry until I know for sure." Ally told herself as she stretched out on the bed. Tears began to fall as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
She felt something soft on her face and opened her eyes to Larry's smiling face.  
  
"Hi, beautiful."  
  
She yawned. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"How's Sam?"  
  
"He's great. Why are you asleep? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, just tired. I don't sleep well when you're in Detroit."  
  
"And I hate hotel rooms without you. Free movies and room service have nothing on you. So." he played with the buttons on her blouse. "What time is Maddie due home?"  
  
"She has that art class, remember?"  
  
"Ah yes, that gives us some time." He began to unbutton the blouse.  
  
Ally smiled. "And some time works for me."  
  
"Here pass me the fried rice."  
  
Ally handed Larry the box and glanced around. "Look at us. I'm in a tank top and leggings, you're in cutoffs and an old paint splattered tee shirt and together we're eating Chinese out of the box. We have two kids. We are no Ward and June Cleaver."  
  
Larry dug around in the box for some lo-mein. "I never liked Ward Cleaver. He was a bit stiff."  
  
"And you won't find me vacuuming wearing four inch heels and pearls."  
  
Larry choked. "I can't recall ever seeing you vacuum much less in heels and jewelry."  
  
"And thanks to Mrs. Shirley I don't have to." Ally picked up the last egg roll. "Speaking of perfect parents, shouldn't Maddie be home by now?"  
  
The door opened and slammed shut. "Mom?"  
  
"Speaking of the devil," commented Larry. "In the kitchen, Maddie."  
  
Maddie decided to call Ally Mom after the adoption went through nine months prior. Ally and Larry decided to wait on him adopting her until Maddie was ready.  
  
Maddie entered the kitchen followed by her friend Sara. "Ewe, Chinese."  
  
"Don't say that. I had planned to create you an omelet fit for a queen in the morning. Complete with everything you see here." Larry teased.  
  
Maddie rolled her eyes at Sara. "Ignore him. He's nuts."  
  
"Don't call Larry nuts, Maddie. He may be a little odd but then so am I. We are perfect together." She leaned in and they kissed.  
  
"Gag me, please. Can Sara stay for a little bit while her mother goes to the store?"  
  
"Sure," shrugged Ally.  
  
"Great." The girls ran out the door. They could hear the door slam again and then the running of little feet up the stairs.  
  
"Delightful girl with such impeccable manners. I hope our next one is just like her."  
  
Ally smiled as she rubbed her belly.  
  
Maddie and Sara finished watching an N'SYNC music video-athon in Ally and Larry's bedroom. Maddie turned off the TV. They could hear music playing downstairs.  
  
"What is the music for?" asked Sara.  
  
"If I had to guess I would say they are dancing."  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Yeah, they love to dance."  
  
Sara thought for a moment. "I don't remember my parents dancing. I remember them yelling, and ignoring each other and sending each other evil looks but never dancing. Do you're parents ever yell?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They seem to enjoy it. They usually end up laughing and kissing."  
  
"Your dad seems great. I know he's only your stepfather but he still seems great. And he likes you. My stepmother couldn't care less about me. Your parents seem to really love each other." Maddie listened to the music. She hoped it would never stop.  
  
Ally smiled at Larry as they swayed to the music. "However the excellent dancer you are, I must beg off for ice cream."  
  
Larry looked disappointed. "Ice cream, now?"  
  
"I worked up an appetite. I'll bring back enough for two."  
  
She had just disappeared into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. There was a tall blond outside.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The blond smiled and offered her hand. "You must be Larry Paul. I'm Maggie Holmes, Sara's mother."  
  
Larry returned the smile. "Sara's mother. Yes, please come in."  
  
Maggie entered the house. "You all alone with those two girls?"  
  
"No, my wife's in the kitchen." He turned towards the stairs. "Sara, your mom is here." He turned back to Maggie. "She should be down in a second."  
  
Maggie smiled. "No problem. I appreciate you watching her."  
  
"It was our pleasure."  
  
"I have heard about you, Larry Paul, lawyer extrodinare. I, like a lot of people, was surprised you didn't set up your own office again when you returned."  
  
"Not really that surprising. I have a wife and two kids. Security for my family was my first concern. Are you a lawyer?"  
  
Maggie shook her head. "No, I'm a paralegal at Gibson and French."  
  
Larry nodded. "Good firm."  
  
"Not as good as Sterling and Parsons. What does your wife do?"  
  
Larry chuckled. "She's a lawyer. She's the McBeal at Cage, Fish and McBeal."  
  
Embarrassed, Maggie looked to the floor. "Of course. I didn't make the connection."  
  
Determined to ease the uncomfortableness, Larry decided to keep talking. "So, what do they say about me?"  
  
Maggie smiled. "Just that you are an amazing attorney. You seem to really enjoy sparing in court."  
  
"As long as they can keep up. Ally and I would spend the day arguing in court and then come home and argue some more. Once you start the rhythm, it's hard to stop."  
  
"Do you and Ally still go toe to toe?"  
  
"Not in court; not since we got married. Marriage is hard enough without throwing that into the mix."  
  
Ally, who had been a spectator the whole time, decided to make her presence known. "If we're going to argue, I want us to argue about our own problems, not other peoples. How are you this evening, Maggie?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks." She looked up and saw Sara and Maddie coming down the stairs. "Ready Sara?"  
  
"Sure am. Thanks Mr. Paul, Mrs. Paul. See you tomorrow Maddie."  
  
"See ya." Maddie closed the door behind them.  
  
Ally glanced at her daughter. "Homework done?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then get ready for bed."  
  
Grumbling, she went up stairs.  
  
Ally waited until she heard the bedroom door closed. "You do realize that Maggie was flirting with you."  
  
Larry was surprised. "She was not."  
  
Ally handed him a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. "She most definitely was. Trust me, a woman knows when another woman is flirting with her husband."  
  
"Well, I wasn't flirting back." Larry took a bite of the ice cream.  
  
"No you weren't. Because if you had been, you'd be wearing that ice cream instead of eating it. Now I'm going into the den to finish my ice cream. If Larry, the extraordinary and amazing lawyer would like to join me, I suggest you leave your super hero status at the door."  
  
Larry watched as Ally left the room. "Women." He carried his ice cream to the den. 


	2. chapter 2

Family and other surprises by Kakie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ally opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 2:50am. She removed Larry's arm around her and crawled out of the bed. She walked quietly down the hall and opened the door leading to the attic. After rummaging around for a few minutes, she found was she was looking for. She opened the box marked "Harvard" and began to go through it. She pulled out a pair of yellow baby booties. She held them to her face and the tears began to flow.  
  
Larry reached over and felt air. He immediately opened his eyes and looked over. Ally was gone. The bathroom was dark. He crawled out of bed and went looking for his wife. He was about to head downstairs when he noticed a thin stream of light under the door to the attic. He quietly opened the door and began to walk up the stairs. He got far enough to see her, although her back was to him, he could see she was looking at something. Not wanting to intrude on her private time, he made his way back to the bedroom and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"Maddie, come on, you're going to be late." Larry called again as he fixed breakfast. Ally was also running late. It was Ally's turn to cook breakfast but her time in the attic caused her to oversleep.  
  
"Coming, coming." Maddie put her backpack by the door and joined Larry at the table. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"She's running a bit behind."  
  
At that moment Ally came rushing. She started to pour herself a cup of coffee but changed her mind. "I have to go. I have an early meeting."  
  
"But you need to eat," pointed out Larry.  
  
Ally started to object but decided against it. "You're right."  
  
Larry nodded. "Good. So, what does your day look like?"  
  
"I have a meeting first thing this morning, after that I'm not sure."  
  
He turned towards Maddie. "How about your day?"  
  
Maddie frowned. "A history test. How boring."  
  
"History is never boring."  
  
A beep-beep came from outside. "That's my bus. See ya."  
  
"I am so looking forward for when she's a teenager." He turned to Ally. "I woke up last night and you were gone."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and watched some TV."  
  
Larry was rattled. For the first time he could remember, Ally had lied to him. "Downstairs? I don't remember seeing you."  
  
Ally checked her watch. "Got to run." She kissed him on the head. "Love you." The door shut behind her.  
  
"Yeah, love you too."  
  
Larry returned from court and was met by his secretary Marissa.  
  
"My wife called?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
All day Larry had been unable to shake that one tiny bit about watching TV. He knew it was nothing, but still. He picked up the phone and called Ally's office.  
  
"Ally McBeal's office."  
  
"Elaine, is Ally back from her meeting?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Larry. Ally didn't have a meeting this morning. I haven't seen her today. That's the other line. I'll let Ally know you called when I see her."  
  
Larry hung up the same time Bart entered his office.  
  
"Want to go grab some lunch? Rumor has it that the deli hired a new blonde college girl."  
  
Larry chuckled. "Aren't you a little old to be going after college age girls? Not to mention three times divorced."  
  
"Hey man, I'm not looking to marry one, just have a little fun."  
  
"That kind of fun I can do without."  
  
"There was a time, my old friend when."  
  
Larry interrupted him. "That was law school, Bart. I stopped looking at other women the day this brunet walked into my office by mistake and changed my life. Besides, I have a preteen at home and the idea of some guy checking her out makes my skin crawl."  
  
"Congrads, Larry, you sound like a dad. Now, how about lunch?"  
  
Over sandwiches, Bart kept a steady stream of chatter but Larry wasn't listening.  
  
"Yo Lar, where are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I just have something on my mind."  
  
"Like what?" Bart signaled the waitress.  
  
"Ally lied to me today."  
  
Bart smiled at the waitress. "So what? My ex-wives lied all the time. It's what they do."  
  
"No, it's different with us. We don't lie to each other."  
  
"You're still a newlywed. It's okay to think that way, all idealistic."  
  
Larry stirred his tea. "Something is going on with her. It's like she's hiding something."  
  
"Maybe she's seeing another man."  
  
Larry nearly knocked his tea glass over. "What?"  
  
Bart shrugged his shoulders. "It's a possibility."  
  
Larry shook his head. "No it's not. It's..It's ridiculous. Ally is not having an affair. She is as devoted to me as I am to her."  
  
"That's what I said too until I came home one day and found my first wife in bed with our son's soccer coach. It happens."  
  
"Not to us, it doesn't. Ally is not having an affair. There are no problems in our marriage. That's final. Now I'm going to walk back to the office."  
  
Larry tried to get what Bart said out of his head but it wasn't working. Another man? Never. He picked up the phone and called Mrs. Lewis, an elderly lady who lived next door and took care of Maddie when necessary.  
  
"Mrs. Lewis, this is Larry Paul."  
  
"Larry, my dear, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Is my wife's car in the driveway?"  
  
"Let me look."  
  
Seconds rolled by.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Are there any other cars?"  
  
"A green truck in front of the house."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Lewis."  
  
Larry felt sick. He left a note for Marissa and headed home to confront his wife.  
  
He pulled into the driveway and ran into the house. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He looked around. Empty. The bathroom door opened and he jerked around. Startled to see that she wasn't alone,  
  
Ally shrieked. She put her hand to her chest. "Larry, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She sat on the bed while her heart slowed down. "I had an appointment this morning. Afterwards I wasn't feeling so good so I came home."  
  
Larry glared at her. "Are you having an affair?"  
  
"Of course I am. With a new husband, a daughter, a stepson and a partnership at work, it was all I could do to squeeze one in."  
  
"I'm serious, Ally."  
  
She looked at his face. "I can see that. Why would you think I was having an affair?"  
  
"You've been lying to me. You lied to me about watching TV last night. I knew you were in the attic. And today you told me you had a meeting which Elaine knew nothing about. You're a smart girl so I'll ask again, are you having an affair?"  
  
Now Ally was angry. "You stupid jackass. I'm not having an affair. I'm pregnant. But at this very moment, an affair sounds pretty good." She stormed past him and down the stairs.  
  
Larry stood in the bedroom shocked and in disbelief. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts and he ran after her.  
  
He found her in the backyard with her feet in the hot tub he bought her as a wedding present.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
Ally glared at him. "Yes, and before you can ask, it's your baby."  
  
Her sarcasm hit home. "Yes, I suppose I deserved that."  
  
"You did." Larry stepped closer. "Look, I'm."  
  
"Save it. You have said quite enough today." She pulled her feet out and slipped back on her shoes. "I can't be around you right now. I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Maddie's class was cancelled today so she should be home soon."  
  
He watched her go inside the house. He punched into the water. "Dammit!"  
  
Maddie knew something was wrong. Larry was unusually quiet and her mom had come in from a walk and pretty much ignored him. Larry looked so sad.  
  
"Are you an Mom fighting?"  
  
Larry looked up from where he was stirring soup. "No, we just had a misunderstanding. Everything will be fine."  
  
Maddie wasn't so sure. They had had misunderstandings before but it usually ended with them laughing, not where her mom went upstairs to her bedroom. What ever this was, it was serious. Maddie decided to mention something she had thought about for a while.  
  
"Larry?"  
  
"Yeah?" he responded from the fridge.  
  
She took a deep breath. "There's a dance at school, its no big deal, just a father and daughter dance and I was wondering, and it's okay if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you would like to go."  
  
Larry closed the door and turned to Maddie. "A father and daughter dance, you say? I have never been to one of those. Probably because I was never a daughter and Sam would have looked silly in a dress. Do I get to pick out the daughter?"  
  
Maddie giggled. "No, I'm the daughter you have to take."  
  
"Then I would be honored to escort Miss Madison McBeal to her father and daughter dance."  
  
Maddie beamed.  
  
Ally entered the kitchen and saw Maddie's face. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because," Larry said as he came up behind Maddie, "she has the best looking date for the father and daughter dance." He kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
Ally's heart warmed. "You two will be the best looking couple at the dance." She walked over to where Larry was and pecked his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
He decided to make his move. He turned off the stove and removed the soup. "Maddie, order a pizza." He turned to Ally. "We need to talk." He grabbed Ally's hand and walked with her out the door.  
  
As soon as they left the room, Maddie did a happy dance. Larry was taking her to the dance, her parents were about to kiss and make up and pizza was for dinner. Life was pretty good.  
  
Larry didn't let her hand go until they reached the bedroom. He closed the door. "I know you are angry with me and you have a right to be. The truth is you scared me when you lied to me. We never lie to each other. It sent me on some tailspin and I got some bad advice, some really bad advice."  
  
"You accused me of adultery. Had I ever given you any reason to think I would look at another man much less get involved?"  
  
Larry shook his head. "No, never. I was so stupid. I love you so much. How can I make this up to you?"  
  
"I know you love me and I know better than most about impulses and jumping to the wrong conclusion. I don't think there is anything you can do to make this up. You hurt my feelings." She stood toe to toe. "I love you but I'm not able to forgive you, not yet." She kissed him. "Come on, let's go see about that pizza."  
  
The coolness between them was more than he could handle. That night in bed he desperately wanted to be close to her but she wouldn't let him. He tried to hold her hand but she pulled it back.  
  
The next morning was no different. She kissed him goodbye but the hurt was still there in her eyes. He had to find a way to fix things. Once he arrived at work he asked Marissa to come in.  
  
"Jeez, Larry, you look terrible. Rough night?"  
  
"Yeah, really rough. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need some advice from a woman." Marissa took a seat. "Okay, talk to me."  
  
"I said some things to my wife that really hurt her and I need to make things right."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Is that important?"  
  
"Well, I need to know how deep the hurt is so I can help you fix it."  
  
Larry looked at the floor. "I accused her of cheating on me."  
  
Marissa whistled. "Wow, that's a biggie. Was she?"  
  
"No! She had been lying to me and in a moment of confusion I let Bart convince me she was having an affair."  
  
"Larry, why would you listen to anything Bart had to say? I thought you were a smart man."  
  
"Like I said, it was a moment of confusion. In the middle of our fight when I accused her cheating, she shot back with the news she was pregnant. She wasn't home during the day with her lover; she was home because she had just been to the doctor. She was right, I am a jackass."  
  
Marissa nodded in agreement. "And now she won't speak to you?"  
  
"No, we're speaking but she's so cold to me. I can't stand it. How do I fix it?"  
  
Marissa thought for a moment then she smiled. "How far are you willing to go to make this right?" "As far as it takes."  
  
Elaine buzzed Ally in her office.  
  
"Yes, Elaine."  
  
"You need to get out here and see this."  
  
"Can't it wait? I'm expecting a call."  
  
"No, it really can't."  
  
Ally poked her head out the door. "What is it?"  
  
"That," pointed Elaine.  
  
Ally followed her glaze and gasped. It was Larry coming towards her. "Larry, why are you wearing ears and a nose and is that a tail? What are you doing?"  
  
Larry looked around to make sure he had an audience. If he was going to do this, he was going all the way.  
  
"You were right. I behaved like a jackass yesterday and the only way to make it right was to apologize like one." He pulled her close. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ally barely heard the comments around her. "I can't believe you did this."  
  
Larry, however, did notice. "Can we go into your office and finish this? The audience participation is over."  
  
Ally pulled him inside and closed the door.  
  
"Are we okay?"  
  
"Any man who would be willing to humiliate himself for me not only has my forgiveness but my respect as well. Mr. Larry, you are always surprising me."  
  
Larry closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you and I am sorry."  
  
"I love you too and I forgive you."  
  
They kissed until he pulled away. "I want you to tell me again."  
  
"I forgive you." Larry shook his head. "Not that. The news yesterday. I want you to tell me again, for the first time."  
  
Ally smiled. "Larry, I'm pregnant."  
  
"We're pregnant?"  
  
"No, I'm pregnant but we're going to have a baby."  
  
Larry let out a yell and swung her around. "A baby. We're having a baby."  
  
"Larry, put me down, you're making me sick."  
  
He stopped spinning her. "Sorry. Does Maddie know?"  
  
"Of course not. You and I are the only ones who know. I was thinking about waiting until next weekend when Sam is here to tell both children. That seems fair."  
  
"I agree." Larry looked at his watch. "I need to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah me too. I'm expecting a call. How about we have our own celebration tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great." 


	3. chapter 3

Family and other surprises by Kakie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ally came down the stairs and whistled when she saw Larry.  
  
He posed and smiled. "You like?"  
  
"I like."  
  
"Do I look like a father of a pre-teen?"  
  
"I'm the wrong person to ask. The thoughts I am having of you right now are definitely not of you as a father."  
  
He leered at her. "Hold those thoughts. Do I look okay?"  
  
"You look terrific and so does Maddie. She's wearing the dress she wore to the wedding last year and it would be nice if you could recall that."  
  
"Ally, I remember everything about our wedding day including what Maddie wore. Give me some credit."  
  
"Sorry." She saw Maddie come down and turned. "Oh wow. You look beautiful."  
  
Larry smiled and offered her his hand. "You really do. Just as beautiful as you did last year at our wedding. You were the second most beautiful woman then but tonight you are the tops."  
  
Maddie blushed and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Maddie and Larry walked into the gym and paused. "Since this my first father and daughter event, what's the protocol?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"What's the first thing we do?"  
  
Maddie looked around. "Get some punch?"  
  
Larry smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
"Great. I'll go get some." Maddie darted off towards the punchbowl but was waylaid by a group of girls anxious to talk to her.  
  
"Hello, Larry."  
  
Larry turned and saw Maggie Holmes. "You're Maggie, Sara's mother."  
  
She smiled. "You remembered. I'm pleased."  
  
Larry looked around. "Is Sara here?"  
  
"Her good for nothing father couldn't be bothered with this so Sara decided to stay home. Maddie is very lucky to have you in her life."  
  
"I'm the lucky one. A wonderful wife and two great kids."  
  
"Two?" Maggie was puzzled.  
  
"I have a son in Detroit."  
  
"You must be a great father."  
  
He shrugged. "I do my best. If this is a father-daughter thing, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm a chaperon. My job is to make sure all the girls behave and the dads are enjoying themselves."  
  
Across the room Maddie was watching the action with interest.  
  
"Do you see the way Sara's mom is making the moves on your dad?" asked Annie.  
  
Maddie nodded. "I see them."  
  
"That's the same way she came broke up Ashley Richardson's parents last year."  
  
"I don't know Ashley Richardson."  
  
"That's because her mother was so mortified that everyone knew before she did that she took Ashley and her sisters and moved to Foxborough."  
  
The two girls watched as Sara's mom placed her hand on Larry's arm.  
  
"He would never be interested in her. He loves my mom and only my mom."  
  
"Ashley said the same thing. If I were you, I would go and casually interrupt their little chat."  
  
"Good idea." Maddie made a quick trip to the punch bowl and made a beeline for Larry. She briefly considered "accidentally" dumping the punch on Mrs. Holmes but changed her mind. She might ask Larry to help clean her up.  
  
"Here." She handed Larry his cup and watched as Maggie removed her hand.  
  
"Thanks. You were gone a while."  
  
"Had to say hi to some people. Hi, Mrs. Holmes. What is Sara doing tonight?"  
  
The interruption surprised Maggie but she recovered. "Good evening Maddie. You look lovely. Sara and her older sister took in a movie."  
  
"Great." She turned to Larry. "Can we dance?"  
  
Larry smiled with relief. "I would love to."  
  
The two of them walked to the dance floor leaving Maggie behind.  
  
As they danced, Maddie kept one eye on Maggie who was watching Larry intently. Maddie vowed that no one would split up her parents, especially not that hussy.  
  
"You dance beautifully, Maddie."  
  
Maddie looked down and giggled. Somehow she had managed to get her feet on top of his shoes. They were dancing with only one pair of feet.  
  
"You must like to dance. You and Mom do it so often."  
  
"When Ally and I were dating we would meet after work at this bar with a dance floor. We did it so much, that dancing became a thing for us."  
  
"I know about that bar. I've seen the pictures and heard the stories. Did you really get Sting to sing for her on her birthday?"  
  
"Ally likes to forget that it was a duet not a solo song."  
  
Maddie giggled. "You also built her a snowman to look like you so she wouldn't be so sad when you were living with Sam."  
  
Larry smiled. "I sure did. She was so moved that she bought a freezer just for him and moved him into her bedroom."  
  
"You two are so great together. Everyone's parents should be like mine."  
  
Larry could feel his throat choke up. "Why don't you go see how long the wait is for pictures?"  
  
"Okay." As she walked away Larry tried to pull himself together.  
  
"Which princess is yours?"  
  
Larry turned as saw a pudgy man standing beside him.  
  
"That one," he said pointing to Maddie.  
  
The man nodded. "I know her, or at least I know of her. Her mother is the leggy lawyer with the short skirts. I would love to be in court when she drops her brief.case. You're married to her? Lucky man." Anger churned inside Larry but he chose to stay calm. "Which of the girls is yours?"  
  
He pointed to the girl Maddie was talking to earlier. "Her name is Annie. She is my wife and my pride and joy."  
  
Larry nodded and watched Maddie return.  
  
"They can see us now."  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
After a round of pictures, dancing to a few more songs and introductions to her friends, Larry was ready to go home. Maddie was too. Every time Sara's mother looked like she was going to pounce on Larry, Maddie found something else for him to do.  
  
Larry started the car. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"I had a great time. What about you?"  
  
"I had a good time being with you. Your friends seemed nice. What did they think of me?"  
  
"They thought you were cute."  
  
Larry thought this over. "Just cute? A puppy is cute."  
  
"Well, Nicole thought you were a hunk. But then again, she thinks George Clooney is a hunk."  
  
Larry smiled. "And you don't think George Clooney is a hunk?"  
  
"No way, he's so old."  
  
Larry swallowed a chuckle. "What about me? Am I a hunk?"  
  
"Not to me. You don't think of your dad as a hunk."  
  
Larry pondered this. "So you think of me as your dad?"  
  
"I guess. You do all the dad things and you seem to like it."  
  
Larry pulled into an all night diner and stopped the car. "Maddie, I do the dad things with you because I want to. I know I'm not your dad but in my heart you're my little girl. Sometime after the wedding I began to see what a special person you are and I began to care about you and pretty soon I fell in love. And the fact that you're Ally's daughter made me love you all the more."  
  
Maddie's heart soared. "Me too."  
  
Larry reached over and pulled her close. The tears began to flow from both. Larry pulled back. "There's one more thing. Remember last year when Ally went to court and adopted you?"  
  
"Yeah. How come you didn't?"  
  
"Ally and I talked about it and we didn't want to rush you. I wanted to but Ally wanted to wait until it was what you wanted. I still want to adopt you, Maddie. I want you to be my daughter legally."  
  
Maddie thought for a second. "Will I have to change my name again?"  
  
"I would like you to but I won't force the issue. If you want to remain Maddie McBeal, that's fine with me."  
  
"But you'd like me to be Maddie Paul."  
  
Larry grinned. "I'd love you to be Maddie Paul, daughter of Larry and Ally Paul, sister of Sam Paul."  
  
"Sam. Does he know about this?"  
  
"That I want to adopt you? Yes, and he's fine with it."  
  
Maddie stared out the window. "What if you and mom split up? What happens to me then?"  
  
Larry was stunned by the question. "Split up? Where did that come from?"  
  
"No where."  
  
"Maddie, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Look, I'm a lawyer; it's my job to get people to tell me things they don't want to. I'm very good. Now tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Maddie sighed. "I saw you talking to Sara's mom."  
  
Larry was confused. "You saw me talking to Maggie and what?"  
  
"I saw the way she was flirting with you."  
  
Aha, thought Larry. That was the answer. "I saw her flirting with me, too. She wasn't very subtle about it was she?"  
  
"She's a hussy," blurted Maddie.  
  
"A hussy?" laughed Larry.  
  
"She broke up Ashley Richardson's parents. I don't want her to do the same with you and mom."  
  
"Is that why you've been watching me like a hawk?"  
  
"I didn't want her to get too close."  
  
"Maddie, honey, you don't need to worry about that. I'm not going to leave Ally for another woman, especially not Maggie Holmes."  
  
"She's gorgeous."  
  
"But I don't love her. I could never love anyone like I love Ally. Did she ever tell you about what we were like when we met?" He started the car and pulled into the street.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"We were like two terriers, always scraping. From the moment we met there was this spark. We pretended like we couldn't stand each other but the more we argued the bigger the spark. There was an attraction building and finally it reached a fever pitch. Do you know how I asked her out on our first date?"  
  
Fascinated, Maddie shook her head. "How?"  
  
"Ally had hired me to defend her in a case. I won the case but she wasn't happy. She was forced to apologize to someone she didn't want to. After the case, I followed her back to her office."  
  
The case is over, Larry, you can leave now.  
  
I don't want to leave. I want you to ditch the father and son act, I'll declare Nelle void and we can have dinner tonight.  
  
Done.  
  
"And that was the beginning. Ally and I may fight, we may slam doors and we may say things we don't mean but at the end of the day we still love each other and no one, Maddie, not Maggie Holmes or anyone else, will come between us."  
  
Maddie loved the story he told about their first date. "So I guess Mrs. Holmes was wasting her time."  
  
"That's what I told her, of course in a nice and polite manner."  
  
He pulled into the driveway. "Maddie, I meant what I said about adopting you. I want you to think about it."  
  
They both got out of the car and started towards the house. Maddie stopped. Larry turned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yes. I want to be Maddie Paul."  
  
Larry's face lit up and he pulled her close. "This is terrific. I don't know what else to say."  
  
"I love you, Larry."  
  
"I love you too, Maddie."  
  
Maddie pulled back. "Are you going to tell mom what happened with Mrs. Holmes?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it," he answered truthfully. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we should tell her," Maddie stated. "She needs to know what happened."  
  
Larry held back a chuckle. "How do you think she'll react?"  
  
Maddie stared at him. "She'll be angry, of course. But that's okay, I'll tell her that you did nothing wrong."  
  
Larry knew how Ally would react. But he couldn't resist having Maddie come to his rescue. "I would appreciate it."  
  
They found Ally lying on the couch reading a book. She smiled when she saw them. "How was the dance?"  
  
"It was fun. Are you sick?"  
  
"Nope, just relaxing." She received Larry's kiss. "Did you have a good time too?"  
  
"Sure did." He sat down next to Ally and began to rub her shoulders.  
  
"Did anything happen?"  
  
Larry and Maddie exchanged a look.  
  
"Well, honey, something did happen."  
  
Ally turned to Larry. "What was it?"  
  
Larry took a deep breath. "Do you still have that number for the adoption lawyer?"  
  
Ally was confused. "Why would you need.. Oh. Oh." She looked from Larry to Maddie several times. "Are you telling me."  
  
Larry smiled. "Yes, I am telling you that Maddie's agreed to be my daughter for real."  
  
Ally was so excited she jumped up and grabbed Maddie. "This is terrific, this is wonderful, this is every good adjective I can think of." She let Maddie go and pulled Larry into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." She let him go and beamed. "This is definitely news. I want details. How this happen? Who said what?"  
  
Larry pulled her down beside him on the couch. "All that later." He exchanged another look with Maddie.  
  
"There's something else I need to tell you." He winked at Ally.  
  
Ally caught the wink. "Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"Sara's mom, Maggie, came on to me."  
  
Ally paused. "Did she now?"  
  
Larry nodded. "She did. She thought I could use a little company."  
  
"With a wife, two kids and a career, I didn't realize you were lacking for anything. At least tell me she made it worth your time. Did she offer to make you king of your own country? Did she promise to take care of you for the rest of your life?"  
  
Larry shook his head. "No, she didn't. She didn't offer me anything but herself."  
  
"What a rip-off. If she's going to try and steal my husband, she needs a better offer than that."  
  
"Mom!" Maddie was astonished.  
  
Larry and Ally looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"Don't you care that Mrs. Holmes put the moves on Larry?"  
  
"Maddie," Ally said, between chuckles. "This isn't the first time a woman has tried to catch Larry's eye. When we were dating, half the woman in my office wanted him. And I'll tell you a little secret. Even an old girlfriend tried and it didn't work. I don't worry about it." She placed her head on his shoulder. "It's flattering to be married to a man that other woman want. It's great for my self esteem."  
  
Larry kissed her on the forehead. "Don't believe that self esteem crap. I have seen several men eyeing your mom. They want her too."  
  
"So it doesn't bother you? You don't get jealous?"  
  
"I didn't say that," replied Ally. "Any woman who loves her man would be jealous. It's a natural reaction. But how you deal with it is what's important. I know Larry loves me. So if I see him chatting with another woman, my first instinct is not to grab her by the hair and him by the throat. It took us a long time to get to that point."  
  
"Which is not to say we don't backslide. I recently jumped to the wrong conclusion about something. It was wrong and it was stupid but luckily Ally forgave me. We still make mistakes but getting involved with other people is not one of them."  
  
Maddie yawned. "For a long time I never understood why you dumped Victor and married Larry so fast. But now I think I do. You're like Ross and Rachel on Friends. They're soul mates. Goodnight."  
  
She headed upstairs. Larry turned to Ally. "Ross and Rachel?"  
  
Ally sighed. "I am so glad I have you here for her teen years. They scare me."  
  
Larry stood up and pulled her up. "Between her and Sam, by the time this baby is a teen, we'll be experts."  
  
"I hope so. So tell me, what did you tell Maggie?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Maggie who?" He leaned and kissed her.  
  
From the top of the stairs, Maddie watched and smiled. 


	4. chapter 4

Family and other surprises by Kakie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ally walked her client out and then entered John's office.  
  
"Congratulations are in order, I hear."  
  
John looked up. "Ally, how are you?"  
  
Ally sat down across from his desk. "Cut the pleasantries. The last time I saw you, you decided to forgo Carole's birthday party in favor of a private weekend celebration for two. Your weekend turned into a week and the birthday party turned into an elopement. And you ask me how I am?"  
  
John held his hands up and grinned. "What can I say, I followed your advice."  
  
"My advice? I didn't tell you to elope to Vegas with Carole."  
  
"No, but you told me to follow my heart and jump and so I did."  
  
Ally stood up and walked around to the edge of the desk and leaned against it. "So, Mr. Cage, how does it feel?"  
  
He looked up. "It feels terrific." He stood up and they hugged.  
  
Ally pulled back. "I am thrilled for you and Carole and me."  
  
"You? What are you thrilled about?"  
  
"Larry filed the papers to adopt Maddie."  
  
"Oh, Ally, that is great news. I know Larry must be over the moon."  
  
Ally nodded. "We both are. John, how would you like to be godfather?"  
  
John chuckled. "Isn't Maddie a little old to need a godfather?"  
  
"Not for Maddie, for our latest merger." She patted her stomach.  
  
John gasped. "You mean. are you.. you're pregnant?"  
  
Ally smiled. "I am, I really am."  
  
John once again hugged her. "I thought you were glowing." He pulled away and held Ally's hands. "I have a new marriage, you have the family you always dreamed of. Not bad for two people who thought they were destined to be alone."  
  
"I'm glad we were wrong. Now I'm going to see if I can surprise my husband for an early lunch." She started out the door when John stopped her.  
  
"Does Larry know about your miscarriage?"  
  
Ally slowly turned around. She was rocked to her soul. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"How. how. how?"  
  
"Billy told me."  
  
Feeling ill, Ally sat down on the sofa. "Billy didn't know. I never told him," she whispered.  
  
John joined her on the sofa. "I don't know how but he knew."  
  
Ally shook her head. "He couldn't have."  
  
"Do you remember when Georgia thought she might be pregnant?"  
  
Ally nodded. "She wasn't."  
  
"I know. Later that night I found Billy in his office with a fifth of vodka. He was pretty wasted by then and he said something like 'strike two for me'. I asked him what he meant and that's when he told me that you had miscarried his child while at Harvard."  
  
"He knew and he never said anything?"  
  
"He said that you didn't want him to know so he was going to oblige you. I don't know your reasons for not telling him but I can tell you that the man I saw that night was in pain over losing his child."  
  
"John, you don't know what it was like for me back then. But I can tell you that my decision not to tell Billy was not malicious."  
  
John took her hand. "I'm not judging you."  
  
She pulled it away. "It sounds like it to me."  
  
"Ally, I know you aren't malicious. If you were, you have done everything to split up Billy and Georgia. Instead you made friends with both of them and helped them through their problems. I suspect that the choices you made during that time came from careful consideration."  
  
Ally hugged John. "I love you, John. You always know the right thing to say. I need to go clear my head."  
  
As soon as Ally left, John picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Larry Paul's office, please."  
  
Ally placed her purse on the ground and sat on the marble bench in front of Billy's grave. The bench had been placed shortly after Billy's funeral. Along the top was inscribed "To our wonderful friend Billy. We will always think of you. Love your family at Cage and Fish." Fish, of course squawked at the cost but for only for a moment. Had it really been only three years?  
  
"Hi."  
  
Ally looked up and saw Larry standing beside her. "Hi, yourself. I would ask how you knew I was here but you always seem to know these things."  
  
Larry sat down beside her. "John called and told me I might find you here. He said you were upset."  
  
"Good old Biscuit."  
  
"Ally, honey, why are you here in a cemetery? This isn't your usual alone spot."  
  
Ally stared at the name on the headstone. "I needed to apologize to Billy."  
  
Larry took her hand. "He's been gone a long time. I think it's time you let it go."  
  
Ally pulled her hand back. "You don't understand, Larry."  
  
He turned to her. "Then tell me."  
  
Ally looked in his eyes and then back to Billy's headstone. "This isn't my first pregnancy. I was pregnant while at Harvard."  
  
Larry stared at the headstone, too. "It was Billy's child."  
  
"Yes. I found out a couple of weeks after he left for Michigan. At first I thought it was because I was so torn up about the break-up but my period was late so I took one of those home tests and it came back positive. I went through every emotion there was during those first few weeks; anger that Billy was gone; thrilled at the idea of being a mother; uncertain about school; terrified I couldn't pull it off."  
  
Larry had a million questions but he kept quiet. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"I know other women felt this and I'm ashamed to admit this but for a brief time I considered keeping the news from Billy."  
  
"Ally." "I know, I know. Here I was, still practically a kid, who's boyfriend had just dumped her, alone and pregnant. I admit I thought, well, if he doesn't want me, then I don't want him around my baby. Of course it didn't last long. But before I could decide what to do about Billy, I had to decide what to do about me. I made the decision to finish the semester, take the next one off to have the baby and go back part time using the inheritance my grandmother left me to live on."  
  
"Did your parents know?"  
  
"They did eventually. That was a large dent in my relationship with my mother."  
  
"And Billy?"  
  
"I'm just getting to that. Anyway, we had semester break coming up and I decided the time had come to tell Billy he was going to be a dad. I had all these scenarios running through my head. I wasn't looking to get him back, I had decided to do this on my own but he needed to know. Anyway, I packed my bags and had them sitting by the door. I was in my forth month by then and the initial yuckiness was over. I had my routine doctor's visit that afternoon and when they did my ultrasound, there was silence."  
  
"No heartbeat?"  
  
"None what so ever. My baby was gone." Ally felt her throat go dry and her eyes welled up. "At first I thought it was a mistake, you know, maybe they were listening in at the foot and not the chest. But three doctors concurred and that was it. No more baby."  
  
Larry pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, poor baby."  
  
She cleared her throat. "They took care of things and shortly released me. I don't know how long I was in the hospital." She turned to Larry. "I had a boy." She sobbed into his shoulder. She took a deep breath and resumed. "The first few days were a nightmare, all I did was cry. I didn't want to live. But as the end of semester break came closer, I began to see things clearer. I decided to push all of this out of my way and concentrate on being a lawyer. And that's what I did. I hadn't thought about the baby in a long time but when I found out I was pregnant again, it all came flooding back. The night you saw me in the attic, I was crying into a pair of baby booties I had knitted."  
  
Larry felt relief. The last pieces of the puzzle had finally fit into place. "And Billy?"  
  
"I never told anyone about the baby. Not even Renee knew. My parents only found out when the hospital bill arrived. It was not a pretty scene. As for Billy, no, I never told him. I made the decision to put it behind me and that's what I did. I worked with him at Cage and Fish and never said anything."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But somehow he knew. I didn't tell him and my parents didn't either. Since the pregnancy wasn't that obvious at the time, I think someone in my doctor's office got the ball rolling."  
  
"So he knew and never told you."  
  
"Exactly." She recalled to him what John had told her. She turned to Larry. "Why didn't I tell him? We could have consoled each other. Instead he hit the bottle and I hit depression."  
  
"Honey, you made the best decision you could at that time. This may be a cliché but maybe things worked out the way they were suppose to. You could have married Billy, had several more and been a stay at home mom but then we wouldn't have met."  
  
She grinned. "Yeah, I wouldn't have had time to go see a shrink much less mistake a lawyer for one."  
  
"See, things work out for the best." He gave her a kiss. "We need to go. How about I bring lunch to you in a little bit?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan." She kissed her fingertips and placed them over Billy's name. "I'm sorry we weren't there for each other." She stood up and took Larry's outstretched hand and they walked away.  
  
"There's someone in your office," Elaine told her as she returned to her office.  
  
"Just great. Exactly what I need right now. Who is it?" She checked her watch.  
  
"He didn't say. He just wanted to wait for you. Boy is he cute."  
  
"Thank you, Elaine. Larry is meeting me here with lunch. Let me know when he gets here."  
  
She opened her office door and stepped inside. "Hello, I'm Ally McBeal. What can I do for you?" The man turned around and smiled. "Ally-cat."  
  
Stunned, Ally froze. "David? David, is that you?"  
  
David held out his arms. "It's me, Ally-cat."  
  
With some thing sounding like a war cry, Ally threw herself into this man's arms. She pelted his face with kisses. He pulled back so he could see her face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was grinning from ear to ear. "Happy to see me?"  
  
"I ought to clock you right here but I'm so happy to see you."  
  
He looked at her from head to toe. "My little Ally-cat grew up. No longer the gawky teenager I remember."  
  
"Yeah, David, I grew up. I'm not a gawky teenager anymore. I'm a wife and a mother and a partner here at work."  
  
"I know, I saw the sign out front."  
  
Angry, she pushed him away. "Where have you been, David? Where the hell have you been for the last 16 years?"  
  
"Calm down, Ally-cat." He took a step towards her.  
  
She held her arm out. "Don't call me that. Nicknames are not going to help right now. I want to know what happened to you. Where have you been?"  
  
David sat down on the couch. "Can't you just be happy I'm back?"  
  
She sat next to him. "I came home from school to learned that you had taken a job somewhere doing something. All I got was a note, 'I will miss you, kid. Love David.' What you should have written was 'Will miss you, kid. Won't see you again until you're all grown up and don't need me anymore.'"  
  
He stared at the floor. "Believe it or not, I didn't plan to stay gone so long and I especially didn't mean to lose touch. But you did okay without me."  
  
Ally took his hand. "David, I needed you. Do you know how happy I would have been to have you at my graduations cheering me on or dancing with me at my wedding?"  
  
He fingered her wedding ring. "I always knew you'd marry Billy. You two were always joined at the hip."  
  
Ally shook her head. "I didn't marry Billy."  
  
"I'm surprised. What happened?"  
  
Ally shrugged. "We broke up at Harvard, he moved away and married someone else. We worked together here for a while but he died a few years ago."  
  
He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could have been here for you."  
  
"I'm okay. I married the most wonderful man and I can not wait for you to meet him. But let's get back to you, especially the last 16 years."  
  
David sighed. "Ally, please let this drop. Where I've been isn't important. What is important is that I'm back."  
  
"Hey, Ally, I got us a couple of subs." Larry stood in the door watching his wife on the couch with another man's arm around her. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Ally stood up. "I'm glad you're here. There's someone I want you to meet." She signaled for David to stand. "David, meet Larry Paul, my husband. Larry, meet David McBeal, my brother."  
  
Larry was shaken. "Your brother? You don't have a brother."  
  
Ally laughed. "Of course I do and at one time I also had a sister."  
  
David extended his hand. "She probably hasn't mentioned me because I have been gone for a long time."  
  
Larry took it and sized up the man. "Yes, I see the resemblance."  
  
Ally smiled and squeezed Larry's arm. "Maddie has his nose."  
  
"Who's Maddie?"  
  
"My daughter. She's 11 going on 21. Come for dinner tonight and meet her."  
  
David smiled. "I would love to."  
  
Ally wrote her address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad you're back."  
  
"You can't." said David. "I'll tell my themselves."  
  
Ally gave her brother an uncertain look. "Have it your way. Be at my house at 7pm. By the way, how long will you be here?"  
  
David shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I hope it's through the weekend. I want you to meet Larry's son Sam when he visits."  
  
"I can't make any promises." He looked at his watch. "I have to go."  
  
Ally frowned. "I was hoping you would stay and join us for lunch. Larry, as usual, brought too much food."  
  
"The book said you should gain about 30 pounds," pointed Larry.  
  
Ally turned to him. "But not in the first month, sweetheart."  
  
David caught on. "You're pregnant?"  
  
Ally smiled.  
  
He hugged her. "That's terrific. I'll see you tonight, Ally-cat."  
  
Ally closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ally-cat?"  
  
"Don't ask." She peered into the bag. "What else did you bring?" 


	5. chapter 5

Family and other surprises by Kakie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ally joined Larry in the kitchen. He was loading the dishwasher.  
  
"How are things going out there?"  
  
"Great. Maddie is thrilled to meet her Uncle David." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his back. "I can't tell you how happy I am right now. David is back, I have this baby, Maddie, Sam, my career and most of all I have you."  
  
Larry wiped his hands off and turned around. "And I have everything I ever wanted." He put his arms around her and they kissed.  
  
"Hey Ally, do you have those. oops" He grinned. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Maddie bounced in. "What did she say? Aw, jeez, my other friends parent's don't behave like this. Why can't you two be normal?"  
  
Ally and Larry looked at each other.  
  
"We never claimed to be normal, Maddie. Just in love," remarked Larry.  
  
Maddie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Mom, where are your old photo albums? Uncle David said there are some must-see pictures in there."  
  
"They are in the attic."  
  
"Great, I'll go get them."  
  
Ally shook her head. "No, you won't. I'll go get them." Ally stepped out of Larry's embrace and headed towards the stairs. Maddie pulled David out of the kitchen, leaving Larry alone with his dishwasher. He started it and walked outside. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Tom? It's Larry."  
  
"Larry, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. How's Helena?"  
  
"She's great."  
  
"Tell her I said hello. I need a favor."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I need to know what you can dig up on David George McBeal. He's Ally's brother."  
  
Tom chuckled. "Isn't it the family that digs up dirt on the husband?"  
  
"Not funny, Tom. The man has not been seen or heard from in 16 years. He seems nervous and jittery."  
  
"Well, hell, after 16 years, anyone would be nervous. But seriously, what are you feeling?"  
  
"That this guy is hiding something. Whenever someone asks him where he's been or what he's done, he changes the subject. He is defiantly hiding something. I'm not sure what but the idea of him bringing whatever it is near my family is making me nervous and jittery."  
  
"Have you discussed this with Ally?"  
  
He watched Ally look for him in the kitchen. "No. She can't see past the fact that he's back. I don't want to tell her my feelings until I have something to back them up."  
  
"I'll get right on it."  
  
"I appreciate it. Call me on the cell phone. Thanks again, Tom." Larry hung up and went back in the house. He found the three of them on the couch looking at old pictures of Ally in high school.  
  
Maddie pointed to one. "Where was this taken?"  
  
Ally smiled at the memory. "That was Billy and me at the prom. My mom took that picture. Gosh, I can't believe how young we were that night. After that night, my life was never the same."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Maddie.  
  
Ally's eyes jerked to Larry, who had an amused look on his face.  
  
"I just meant that a girl's prom night is one she never forgets. It was one of the best nights of my life."  
  
Maddie looked down at the picture and then up at Larry. "Did you go to your prom too?"  
  
Larry winked at Ally. "I did but I didn't have as much fun as Ally apparently did."  
  
She scowled at him.  
  
  
  
Much to the chagrin of Ally, David insisted on staying in a hotel and not at the house. But he came by each evening and he and Ally spent time catching up, although it was very much one sided.  
  
"Why won't David talk to me about where he's been? It's been three days since he returned and I know nothing more than I did that day in my office. Why do I get the feeling that whatever it is he is hiding, it's not good? " Ally remarked to Larry in bed.  
  
"Because you are very intuitive." He began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Maybe I can hire a PI to do a little digging for me. No. What am I saying? I'm not going to investigate my brother." Ally realized that Larry had stopped playing with her hair and was tense. She had a bad feeling. "Larry, honey, did you do something?"  
  
Larry briefly thought about lying to protect her but he couldn't do it. "I've had my suspicions from the beginning so I asked someone to check him out."  
  
Ally sat up in the dark. "You hired someone to investigate my brother? How could you do that?"  
  
Larry sat up. "What do you mean? You were thinking about it yourself."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's my brother."  
  
"And you're my wife and Maddie is my daughter and I will do what I have to do to protect my family."  
  
Ally was silent for a minute. "Do you think we are in need of protection from David?"  
  
Larry thought back to a conversation he had with Tom the previous day.  
  
"Larry, your brother-in-law is a dead man."  
  
"Literally or figuratively, that does not sound good. What did you find?"  
  
"A death certificate for a David George McBeal in Cape Hattaras, North Carolina."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"A copy was faxed to me today. I'm leaving tonight for Cape Hattaras to investigate further. I don't like this, Larry."  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"Keep a close eye on your family. And don't leave them alone with David until I learn more."  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intention of taking my eyes off of them."  
  
Larry debated on telling her everything but decided to wait. After all, it could be another David McBeal. "I hope not but we don't know anything about where he's been or done. We should be cautious until Tom tells me something." He lay back down.  
  
"Who's Tom?" asked Ally, still sitting up.  
  
"A friend. Can we get some sleep now? Sam will be here tomorrow."  
  
"You have never mentioned this Tom before."  
  
"Why all the questions about him?"  
  
"Because this person you have trusted to get information on my brother is a friend who wasn't at our wedding and whom you have never spoke of."  
  
Larry groaned. "Ally, our wedding was last minute. There were several people I would have liked to invite but couldn't. Why is getting info on Tom so important to you?"  
  
"Because for some reason not telling me is important to you."  
  
"Fine, fine." Larry said and he sat back up. "Who needs sleep, anyway? I'll tell you all about Tom. He's a good friend who happens to be married to Helena."  
  
"Your ex-wife Helena?"  
  
"One and the same."  
  
"How come I didn't know this?"  
  
"Because it's about Helena and I know how you feel about the exes in my life."  
  
Ally giggled and lay back in the bed. "Honey, it's Jamie I don't like. That's because she tried to come between us, twice if you'll recall. And it would be a little hypocritical of me to object to you being friends with your ex when I was not only friends with Billy but also his wife."  
  
Larry lay back down. "So, you are okay with me being friends with Helena?"  
  
"Larry, I'm fine with it. Also, it helps that she's happily married. She is happily, right?"  
  
"Very happy. But a little jealousy wouldn't hurt."  
  
Ally laughed into her pillow.  
  
"Other women find me attractive. I'm a great catch."  
  
"Good night, Larry."  
  
Larry's office phone rang just before noon the following day. He took his eyes off a contract he was reviewing. "Larry Paul speaking."  
  
"Larry, it's Tom."  
  
Larry forgot about the contract. "What did you find?"  
  
"I'm faxing you a picture right now of the man tied to the death certificate. Is he Ally's brother?"  
  
Larry watched as his fax machine began to print out a picture. He only had to see the eyes to know. They were Ally's eyes. They were Maddie's eyes. When the fax finished printing, he picked up the piece of paper. "It's him."  
  
Tom swore under his breath. "I was afraid of that."  
  
"So the guy faked his death. But why? His own family doesn't think he's dead. Who is he suppose to be dead for?"  
  
"I'm faxing you an article about McBeal's drowning."  
  
Larry waited until the fax finished and snatched it up. "It says he died October 20, 1992. Ally said the last time she saw him was in the spring of 1987. Something happened in those five years to cause him to pretend to be dead."  
  
"Did Ally mention any thing about him being involved in the government?"  
  
"Tom, she was a teenager when he left and he hasn't said a word about where he's been since he returned. Do you think the government has something to do with this? Maybe like a witness protection program?"  
  
"It's possible. Here's a scenario I've been tossing around. For whatever reason, David is put under the government's care. The threat ends and he is able to return to his life, which in this case is returning to his sister."  
  
Larry stared at the picture of him and Ally taken while in Hawaii. They both had on coconut bras and grass skirts but the outfit looked better on her. "So why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us what happened?"  
  
"I don't know that one. You may need to ask David himself."  
  
"I plan too. Are you heading back?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Good. Have a safe flight and send me the bill here."  
  
"I will. Good luck."  
  
The phone disconnected and Larry replaced it. He picked up the article and began to read. He was nearly done when the phone rang again.  
  
"Larry Paul speaking."  
  
"Mrs. Larry Paul calling."  
  
Larry put the article down. "Hi, Honey. What's up?"  
  
"Two things actually. Jamie called a few minutes ago. She said she was able to get Sam on an earlier flight so he would be here a couple of hours earlier."  
  
"She called you? Why didn't she call me?"  
  
"She said your line was busy."  
  
Larry remembered the fax machine. "It was. I was on the phone and using the fax. I'll take care of Sam. You said two things."  
  
"Yeah, David left to go see my parents. He should be back Sunday. Did Tom call?"  
  
Marissa walked in and signaled him. "I got to go. I have a client that just arrived. I will fill you in tonight. Love you."  
  
"You too."  
  
Sam's arrival, as always, brought chaos. He and Maddie were thrilled to see each other and immediately went upstairs to catch up and to see if they could destroy each other in one of their new computer games. Ally picked up his bag from the door and began to carry it upstairs.  
  
"Stop." Larry said as he came up behind her. "Let me."  
  
"Larry, I'm perfectly capable of carrying this bag up those stairs."  
  
"Sorry but your bag carrying days are over. You have enough to carry." He took the bag from her. "You think it's time?"  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"I'll go get them."  
  
A few minutes later Sam and Maddie joined Ally and Larry at the kitchen table.  
  
"So what's the urgency?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah?" chimed in Maddie.  
  
Larry looked at Ally and took her hand. "We have some news to share."  
  
Ally smiled at him and turned to the kids. "Some very big news. Sam, Maddie, how do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"  
  
Maddie and Sam looked at each other and then to Ally and Larry.  
  
Larry chuckled. "That's right, guys. We are having a baby."  
  
Excited, the kids began asking questions at once and Larry and Ally tried to answer them. Satisfied and pleased, they returned to their game.  
  
Ally laid her head on the table. "Is that what a cyclone feels like?"  
  
The next day was kids day and Larry and Ally geared up for a day of noise and junk food. Ally noticed the same man watching her several times during the day. At first she chalked it up to nerves. Larry had told her the previous night what he had found out. He showed her everything he had. She was furious, angrier than she had ever been in her life. She wanted to call her parents and speak to him but Larry convinced her to wait. What if he didn't go there after all? She would be opening a can of worms she couldn't handle. He would be back Sunday and then she would give her big brother a few choice words.  
  
Ally had all but forgotten about the man when they returned that evening. Two movies, an arcade, and a host of other activities had worn out the kids and Ally. The kids were asleep very quickly. Larry massaged her feet.  
  
"That feels so good."  
  
"Maybe you over did it today."  
  
Ally grinned. "I'm only a little bit pregnant."  
  
"I think the kids were pleased about the baby."  
  
Ally pulled her feet back and stood up. "I think they are more than just pleased. Sam wants to be my coach and Maddie wants to be in the delivery room." She disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared in her nightclothes. "As much as this is a family event, the only member of my family I want in there with me is you." She climbed into bed.  
  
"Did you tell her that?" asked Larry as he undressed and climbed into bed.  
  
"No, I figure if she persists, I'll figure something out."  
  
Larry fixed his pillow and laid back. "When Jamie was pregnant, she made me watch one of those delivery tapes. It gave me a new appreciation for child birth."  
  
Ally laughed. "Freaked you out that bad?"  
  
"Let's just say Maddie won't ask again."  
  
Ally cleared her throat. "How do you think Jamie will react?"  
  
"For Sam's sake, she'll handle it like a pro."  
  
"Are you going to let Sam spring it on her when he gets home?"  
  
"Ally, I'm not going to coddle her through this. Her feelings about my life are not my concern. I told her about us getting married because that was sort of a surprise but this isn't. Besides, she may be over me and be pleased for us."  
  
"Fat chance." Ally mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that." 


	6. chapter 6

Family and other surprises by Kakie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ally and Larry took the kids out for a pancake brunch at the marina. It had become a family tradition for Sam's visit. After brunch, they would stroll along and admire the boats. Afterwards, they would head for the airport. Except today Ally wanted to stay at home in case David came back and Maddie had a science project she had neglected all weekend. So it was just Larry who took Sam to the airport.  
  
Larry called the house that afternoon.  
  
"Has he returned?"  
  
"Not yet. Are you on your way home?"  
  
"No. There was some bad weather in route so the flight has been delayed. I had an idea. See if Renee will watch Maddie tonight and I'll take my best girl out to dinner."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Sure, why not? We haven't had one of those in a long time."  
  
"That's true. What about David?"  
  
"Let him find his own date."  
  
"Cute, Larry. I wanted to talk to him."  
  
"And I want an evening alone with you."  
  
Ally could hear the desperation in his voice. "Okay, you win. A date it is. I'll call Renee right now."  
  
"Great. I should be home pretty soon. See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Ally?" Larry entered the house a couple of hours later. "Maddie? Where are you guys?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He climbed the stairs but found no one. He went into the back yard but they weren't near the hot tub either. Ally's car was in the driveway. He called Renee but hung up a few minutes later more confused than ever. Renee had not seen or heard from her in days. Concerned but trying not to over react, Larry walked into the kitchen and noticed the door ajar. He looked out and noticed something in the grass. It was a rag. He picked it up and staggered back. The smell was overwhelming. He remembered that smell from college chemistry. It was the smell of ether. Why would there be a rag of ether in his front yard? Then he noticed something else in the grass. It was a shoe. It was Ally's shoe. Next to the shoe was a headband. It was Maddie's headband. Larry's heart began to race as he began to put the pieces together. Ally and Maddie had been kidnapped.  
  
Helena watched Larry sitting in the gazebo all alone. She turned to her husband. "I'm going to see what I can do to help."  
  
Tom nodded. "Do that. He needs a friend. I'm going to keep an eye on things in here."  
  
The first person Larry called when he ran into the house was Tom. He and Helena rushed over. Tom used his contacts and called the FBI. There were no less than a dozen agents working on finding Ally and Maddie in and out of the house.  
  
Helena saw that Larry wasn't alone. He had a bottle of Scotch in his hand. She began to get angry.  
  
"Larry, there are a lot of people looking for your wife and child and I'm not going to let you sit here and get drunk."  
  
Larry held up a hand. "Easy there, Helena, I wasn't getting drunk. The bottle isn't even opened." He showed her the sealed bottle.  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking. A few years ago, Ally and I broke up and I moved back to Detroit."  
  
Helena nodded. "I remember."  
  
"I checked into a hotel in Detroit, opened a bottle of Scotch, took a drink and didn't stop for three days."  
  
"You went on a binge to cover the pain. Is that what this is, are you thinking about another binge?"  
  
Larry shook his head. "No, those days are over. The point I was making was that those days and weeks after I left Boston was the darkest time of my life. But it doesn't even come close to what I am feeling right now."  
  
Helena sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "They didn't leave you, Larry. They will be found and come home to you. There has been so much sadness in your life; you deserve your happy ending. You, Ally, Maddie, Sam and this baby will have the life you deserve. I know it."  
  
Larry stared at the bottle of Scotch. "What if you're wrong? What if they don't come back? I don't even know who has them." Larry turned and cried on her shoulder.  
  
Tom watched them from inside the house and hoped for a miracle.  
  
As the sun set, Tom filled Larry in on what he learned. "The FBI was able to locate David. He was on his way back here after visiting his parents. Needless to say, he's quite alarmed."  
  
"Alarmed? He's alarmed? None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. He did this."  
  
Tom shook his head. "No, Larry, some South American drug cartel did this. This is what I know. After college, David went into the military. He got some training that the government liked and went to work for the FBI. He was assigned to infiltrate a drug cartel in Columbia. He was able to leak information out that did a lot of damage to the cartel. They discovered his true identity and made plans to kill him. But before they could, David drowned off the coast of Cape Hattaras in a boating accident."  
  
"Courtesy of the Feds, of course." Larry smirked.  
  
"Of course. They gave him a new name, new background and moved him to Kansas City, Missouri where he stayed for the next 11 years. At that time he wanted to come home. He had seen a picture of Ally in a magazine where was honored for an award for women in law."  
  
"I remember the article." Larry mumbled.  
  
"So he started making plans to come home. There hadn't been a peep about David in eight years and he figured they had given up on him."  
  
"But they didn't, did they, Tom? They followed him from Kansas City to Boston. They probably read the same article he did and made the connection. Or maybe they have been following Ally's movements since David's drowning."  
  
"Larry, come on, he didn't bring the danger on purpose."  
  
Larry turned to him. "How can you justify this?"  
  
"Because it would kill me to leave my family behind. My kids and Helena; it would absolutely kill me. And he did it, and he did it for a long time. His kid sister was no longer a kid, but a grown woman with a family of her own. His parents were no longer young but old and ready to retire. He missed years of his life to protect his family and his country. That is why I am justifying this."  
  
All the anger drained out of him. He laid his head on the kitchen table. "Do Ally's parents know?"  
  
"No. He hasn't called to tell them. He wants to wait."  
  
"Probably best. Where is he, anyway?"  
  
Tom got up and poured another cup of coffee. "Off doing his job. He said to tell you, he won't return without them."  
  
Larry sighed. "I hope so."  
  
The evening stretched into night. The takeout had been ordered and then ignored. Helena tried to keep Larry's spirits up by pulling out photo albums and inquiring about each picture. It worked for a while but Larry gave up. It hurt too much.  
  
It was almost three in the morning when the phone rang. It startled Larry, who was dozing on the couch. "Hello?"  
  
"Larry?" came the little voice at the other end.  
  
Larry sat straight up. "Maddie? Maddie, is that you?"  
  
"It's me. Larry, can you come and get me? I'm scared."  
  
Larry was on his feet now. "Baby, where are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure," her little voice trembling. "Let me ask. The man said I'm at Joe's Diner."  
  
"What man, Maddie?"  
  
"He works here. Hold on."  
  
Larry held his breath. Helena and Tom came running in.  
  
"Mr. Paul, this is Joe Bryan. I own Joe's Diner. Someone dropped your daughter off here a few minutes ago."  
  
"Is she hurt? Is her mother with her?" His hands were shaking.  
  
"She seems to be okay, scared to death, but okay. And she was alone."  
  
"Mr. Bryan, please tell her I'm on my way."  
  
"I will."  
  
Larry hung up. "Maddie's okay."  
  
Tom nodded. "We know. The FBI heard it all and are on their way to the diner. Let's go."  
  
Tom pulled into the diner's parking lot and Larry jumped out. The front door opened and he could see Maddie.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried as she ran to him.  
  
Larry ran and grabbed her. He held her close. Tears of joy ran down his face. "Maddie, baby, I love you." He pulled back so he could see her face. "Thank God, you're okay."  
  
"I'm okay." She buried her face into his neck.  
  
Tom and Helena watched from a discreet distance. "One down, one more to go." Tom remarked to his wife and she nodded. Helena got choked up watching Larry reunite with Maddie. He had become a remarkable father.  
  
Larry carried Maddie into the diner and the two of them joined Tom and Helena at a booth. One FBI agent talked to Joe Bryan and the other joined them at their table.  
  
"Hi, Maddie. My name is Nick. Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"  
  
Maddie shook her head and held tightly to Larry's hand.  
  
"Okay, I have some questions to ask you about today so we can find out who took you and your mom and get her back to you."  
  
"My mom," Maddie sobbed. "They still have her."  
  
"Was she okay?" asked Nick.  
  
"Yeah, she was okay. She has a huge bruise on her face. I think one of them hit her." Maddie wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
Larry's insides burned.  
  
"How did you get out?" asked Nick.  
  
"Mom convinced this nice lady Rosa to have them let me go. They put this thing over my eyes and when I took it off, I was outside on the sidewalk."  
  
Larry had a question. "Maddie, honey, did she want you to tell me anything?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she said to tell you that she loved you and hoped you had her other shoe."  
  
Larry laughed and hugged Maddie. "Sounds like your mother."  
  
Maddie answered all of Nick's questions like a real trooper. Larry was so proud of her. However when Nick wanted to speak to Larry alone, Maddie clung to him and refused to let him go.  
  
Eventually, the FBI finished their business and followed Larry and Maddie home. Larry put Maddie into bed but again she refused to let him go. He stayed with her until she fell asleep.  
  
He joined Helena in the kitchen. He grabbed another cup of coffee and took a seat at the table.  
  
Helena looked up from the paper and smiled. "How's Maddie?"  
  
"Asleep finally. It kills me to hear those cries in her sleep."  
  
"It will take time, but once Ally returns, I'm sure she'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so." He looked around. "Where's Tom."  
  
"He went home to get some clothes for us. This could be a long day."  
  
He took a sip of coffee. "You should go home. I can handle things from here."  
  
"No way, Larry. Friends stick together. Tom and I are not leaving until Ally is home safe and sound in your arms. And that's final."  
  
Larry grinned. "Have you always been this terrific?"  
  
Helena smiled. "Always. Can I fix you something to eat?"  
  
Larry's grin faded. "Seriously. I can't thank you both enough for everything. I don't think I could have survived this without you." He leaned over and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you more when we were married."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do you we have here? I'm gone a short time and I come back and catch you hugging my wife."  
  
Larry looked up and caught the gleam in Tom's eyes. "She was my wife first," he said with a wicked tone in his voice.  
  
"You didn't appreciate her enough."  
  
Laughing, Larry pulled back. "So true. Listen, Tom, thank you for everything."  
  
Tom, not wanting things to get too mushy, changed the subject. "Look, the sun is rising. I think we should take it as a good sign."  
  
Larry thought to point out that the sun rose every day but he needed all the good omens he could get. "It is a good sign."  
  
The phone rang and Tom answered it. He hung up a few seconds later. "That was David. They know where she is. They are on their way now to get her."  
  
Larry stood up. "Where are they? I'm going with them."  
  
"No, you're not," said Tom. "The three of us are going to wait right here and let the professionals do their job."  
  
"You don't understand, I have to be there," insisted Larry.  
  
"You don't understand. This is not amateur hour. This could get dangerous. Let them do it. You stay here and keep Maddie safe. It's what Ally would want."  
  
Larry opened his mouth to protest but something Ally said to him the day they filed the papers for him to adopt Maddie filled his head.  
  
Larry, promise me that you'll put Maddie first. That you will protect her the same way you do Sam. Of course I will. My family comes first.  
  
"You're right. It's what Ally would want."  
  
Helena patted his hand. "I'm glad. Now I am going to take a shower."  
  
"Use the one in our bedroom unless you want to shower with toys."  
  
Helena smiled. "Thanks." She left the room and Larry turned to Tom. "Did David say anything else?  
  
How she was?"  
  
"No, only what I told you."  
  
Larry carried his coffee cup to the sink. "I hope he gets it right."  
  
"He's saving his sister. I don't think he's going to miss."  
  
Larry checked on Maddie and found her still sleeping. He kissed her forehead and covered her up. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep.  
  
A little while later he returned and found Tom on the phone.  
  
"No," replied Helena before Larry could ask. "Nothing new. He's leaving instructions for his secretary since he won't be in the office today."  
  
Larry blinked. "It's Monday? I can't believe I forgot. I've got to make some calls." He picked up his cell phone and called his office and left a message on Marissa's voice mail that he had a family emergency and wouldn't be there today. He also called John Cage's office and left a similar message. Knowing how John cared for Ally, he didn't want him to worry so he just said something came up at home and he would call later and explain. He picked up Maddie's teacher's cell phone number and left a simple family emergency message and hung up.  
  
Tom also hung up and stared at Larry. "That was David."  
  
Larry's knees began to shake. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that they have her. They have Ally and she's okay."  
  
Larry's knees buckled under him and he sat down. "She's okay?"  
  
"He thinks so. They are on their way to the ER."  
  
Larry paled. "Why? You said she was okay."  
  
"It's for the baby, to make sure everything is okay."  
  
Larry took a deep breath. "Okay."  
  
The waiting was killing him so he went outside in the backyard and pulled weeds. After that he went upstairs to shower, checking in on Maddie, who was still sleeping. After the shower, he heard a car door slam. He raced to the window in the guest bedroom and saw Ally and David in an embrace. They let go and he watched Ally head for the front door. He raced down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. The door opened and Ally entered the house. They stood there staring at each other.  
  
"Baby." He opened his arms and she walked into them. They said nothing, just listening to each other's breathing and sobs.  
  
Tom and Helena watched from the kitchen. She squeezed his hand. "You were amazing tonight."  
  
"So were you. Another job well done."  
  
"What do you say we leave these two alone?"  
  
Tom watched as Larry and Ally embraced. "I agree. We'll call later." Tom caught Larry's eye and signaled that they were leaving. Larry mouthed a thank you and Helena waved.  
  
Larry pulled back. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm exhausted, starving, I smell like who-knows-what but at this moment, I've never been happier."  
  
Larry smiled and kissed her forehead. "How about a nice long bath followed by something to eat in bed followed by a nice long rest."  
  
She pressed her face against his chest. "It sounds wonderful. But first I want to check on Maddie." She looked up. "You would have been so proud of her. She's a strong kid."  
  
"Just like her mother." He walked her up the stairs and left her at Maddie's door while he went to draw her bath.  
  
Ally sat on the edge of Maddie's bed and brushed the hair from her face. "My sweet girl. All safe and sound." She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Maddie."  
  
A clean Ally emerged from the bathroom to find Larry waiting for her with clean sheets on the bed and a nice meal waiting for her. She climbed in the bed and he handed her the tray of food. While she ate, she told him everything that had happened. He listened and was horrified and proud of what they had been through and survived. "I don't know what will happen to David. I don't know if I'll ever see him again if he goes back into the witness program."  
  
Larry removed the tray and sat it on the floor. "David loves you. If there's a way, you will see him again." He stretched out next to Ally and placed his hand on her stomach. "You're okay, so is Maddie and this baby. We're going to be fine. Just promise me, no more adventure for a while. I don't think I'm up to it."  
  
Ally yawned and closed her eyes. "Just being married to you is all the adventure I need."  
  
"How does the next fifty or sixty years sound?"  
  
"Just perfect. I love you, Mr. Larry." Her breathing slowed and he realized she was asleep.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "I love you too."  
  
The End 


End file.
